


Homecoming

by Iocane



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: Enthusiastic cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Reunion, blatantly untranslated things supposedly in Russian, cept for the cunnilingus, future fathers being sappy about future babies, possibly horrific errors in timing but the movie isn't clear, shockingly canon relationship, two happy people happy and in love, utterly vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Paris, Wally returns to Evgeni and they celebrate the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypoedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/gifts).



> After a week or more of mild harassing, [stardusteddameron](http://damnerons.co.vu/) finally watched Oscar Isaac's W.E. What followed was a many hours, late night squee session over how perfect these two were, and that kind of life they'd have. And how many kids. And pets. And what kind of sex would they have. And then this happened. I may expand on this and turn it into a haphazard series, but for now there's this.

He hears them over the phone. She tells him with laughter and joy in her voice. But the meaning of the words don't sink in until he hears the steps of his apartment creak. He stands by the piano, worried about beginning their reunion on the stairs.

When she opens her grey coat, his eyes go to her still flat tummy. She must see because she smiles. He meets her in the center of the room, bending to wrap his arms around her thighs and pick her up, whooping with joy as he spun her around. Her laughter, her hands on his shoulders, her scent against him-He'd missed her so much.

He slowly lets her down, nuzzling against her until their mouths meet. All the time he whispers in Russian - his only language right now. How much he missed her, loves her. Only their kiss stops the softly spoken flow.

Her nails slide along his scalp as they kiss. His hands ease her coat off, working on her dress next. Whenever they part, he murmurs every word he hadn't been able to say for over two months. How much he loves her, how he feels alive again.

They try to make it to the bedroom but her dress slides down, tangles in her legs and thy stumble. Her back is against the wall and he can't wait any longer. She yanks open his shirt as he opens his pants. They're barely down his thighs when her slender hand grasps him. When she lost her panties, he can't say, but he buries himself with a shuddering groan as her legs wind around his hips.

Her hands are everywhere, pushing his shirt down around his shoulders, sliding through his close cropped hair. Her nails dig into the back of his neck. The pleasurepain only makes him push harder. Which sends her over the edge. He isn't through yet, though. Evgeni tightens his hands on her slender thighs, buries his face in her throat as he keeps thrusting. He tries to engage his brain enough to speak, but all the comes out is a few broken phrases in Russian.

It's only when she clenches again, crying his name, fingernails digging into his shoulders that he finds his own release. His legs buckle slightly. He recovered himself enough to draw her away from the wall. She gasps softly, as she always does when he carries her. He slips out of her on the way to the bed.

Laying her down, he kisses her, arms braced over her. She tugs his undershirt over his head and he begins his journey down. It's only then that he realizes she has no bra, either. He hadn't taken it off, had he? He looks up and ses the impish smile on her face. She sits up, a hand at the back of his neck as she whispers "I took them off before I came upstairs."

His eyes go dark and his heart races. He presses her back to the bed as he kisses her hungrily. His movements down her body are quick, stopping only at each breast to tease her nipples to hardness.

Her thighs are first, lapping at the wetness there. The juices from her arousal, her sweat, his come, everything he's missed about her. He can hear her moaning and lifts his head to smile at her. He hadn't had a chance to shave and rubs his cheek against her tender skin, feeling her shudder around him.

[I missed this,] he whispers in trembling Russian. He still can't engage the part of his brain that speaks English. [Missed the taste of my love,] he murmured, his breath hot on her folds and he can feel her shiver.

Fingers slide through his hair, fingernails grazing his scalp. His hands caress her thighs, drawing her legs snugly around his head before they move to her belly. Her belly … His brain short circuits for a moment and he forgets what he's doing.

"Evgeni?" Still rough with pleasure, Wally's voice is quiet, gently questioning.

[It's nothing,] he murmurs, shaking his head. He turns to nuzzle her palm before moving up a little. He presses a featherlight kiss just below her belly button. [I love you already, little one,] he breathes. 

He the plants little kisses back down her body until he reaches her cunt once again. He resume slowly, his tongue licking at her outer lips, enjoying the tickle of hair on his cheeks and lips. She'd been waxing when they met, and he absently cursed her first husband, once again, for failing to appreciate her i her natural glory. 

They'd both been without for long enough that it takes no time to resume their previous level of passion. He moans as he licks his way into her, tasting himself and her. His nose brushes the top of her cleft, teasing her clit before his tongue slides back into her. When he drags his tongue up to the swollen nub, he feels her convulse under im and hears his name on her lips.

One more, he decides. His hands rub over her belly as he flicks his tongue on her clit, feeling her shake. He stiffens his tongue to a point and spells out his love in his native language. Each little flick and swirl rewards him with a gasp or a catch in her breath. At last she digs her nails into his scalp as she comes, hips bucking up once more as he laps at her flood.

He's gentler now, his touches light, seeking only to gather her release. When he finished, he pushed himself up, making to fetch a washcloth to clean her.

"Stay, please," she whispered, reaching to take his hand.

Unable to say no to her, he slides back up the bed and lays beside her. He can wash her later. [I missed you so much,] he said again, closing his eyes when they come out in Russian once more. He takes a breath, recalls the exercises his grandfather taught him. He uses music as a bridge, humming a short tune. She watches him, her beautiful eyes patient and loving. "I missed you, my love." The words finally emerge in English. 

Her mile is nearly blinding and she pulls him to her for a kiss. One arm around his shoulders, the other cupping the side of his head. He was still getting used to the idea that she liked her taste on his mouth. For all the time they spent together, they were still learning so much about one another.

Her perfect teeth caught on his bottom lip as they parted. "I missed you too," she assured him, her voice husky. She wiggled closer, turning onto her side, head resting on his arm. He pushes out the tip of his tongue and his fingers pinch the curled hair off of it before he wraps his arm around her, bracketing her body with his.

Her hand is soft when it takes his larger, rougher one and presses it to her still flat belly. "What did you say, earlier?" she whispered.

He presses his nose to her shoulder. He repeats it, first in Russian, then in English. "I love you already, little one."

She lets out a soft hum of pleasure and presses her hand more firmly against her belly before loosening hold and lacing their fingers. "I do too," she breathed.

They had much to discuss, and Evgeni could feel the start of a stormcloud in his mind. But for right now, this moment, he had his beloved and they were happy and that was all he needed.


End file.
